Captured
by LunaDoesArt
Summary: Before Stark came to Tulsa's House of Night he was at the Chicago House of Night. When he was first marked he met a girl named Athea. She was annoyed with his cocky attitude but eventually, it became love. They dated up until the events of the book series. What happened to Athea? Why didn't Stark ever mention her? (Full summary inside)
1. Character List

**Basic Info:**

This story is going to be a Then and Now type of story. Two chapters of Then and then one chapter of Now. The Then chapters will mostly about Stark and Athea's relationship while the Now focuses on Zoey, Stark, and Aphrodite trying to find the missing fledglings.

I'll try to get the prologue up by next Sunday but I left my journal at my apartment. I'll also try to do monthly uploads and I'll edit the character list when someone dies.

**Characters:**

**Athea: **long wavy brown hair with caramel balayage, bright green eyes, round face, small full lips, (5'6"), blue filled in vampyre tattoo; wolf, leaves, and star markings, has a "pet" wolf, **Accalia**

**Accalia:** a regular-sized female gray wolf, yellow-green eyes; constantly follows Athea and will always protect her; has a mate, **Achak**, has a white crescent moon on her thigh

**Achak:** a large male gray wolf, yellow eyes; lives at a wolf sanctuary near the Chicago House of Night, mate of **Accalia**

**Layla:** long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, (5'2") blue vampyre tattoo, not filled in (fledgling)

**Savannah: **long wavy black hair, brown eyes (5'7") blue vampyre tattoo, not filled in (fledgling)

**Maia:** long curly red hair, hazel eyes (5'3") blue vampyre tattoo, not filled in (fledgling)

**Willow: **long blond hair, blue eyes (5'9") blue vampyre tattoo, not filled in (fledgling)

**Dr. Ryan:** short blond hair, brown eyes (6'3") (human)

**Tyler: **shaggy black hair, blue eyes (6'1") (human)

**Andrew: **shaggy blond hair, hazel eyes (6'0") (human)

**Ethan:** short black hair, green eyes (5'10") (human)

**High Priestess Vasilisa: **long silvery blond hair, wavy hair, blue-green eyes (5'10') blue filled in vampyre tattoo, Celtic knots as her tattoo

**Head Warrior Sólyom: **longer than shoulder length black hair, usually tied back with a ponytail, dark brown eyes; fully changed vampyre, blue filled-in crescent moon, spirals with twin falcons (6'5")

**Lucetta:** long, dark hair, chocolate skin, hazel eyes, (5'2") fledgling

**Summary:**

Before Stark came to Tulsa's House of Night he was at the Chicago House of Night. When he was first marked he met a girl named Athea. She was annoyed with his cocky attitude but eventually, it became love. They dated up until the events of the book series. What happened to Athea? Why didn't Stark ever mention her?

Two weeks prior to Stark leaving for Tulsa Athea went missing. She had been a full vampyre for three months and she helped teach at the Chicago House of Night. Mostly in the care of animals since she had a wolf bonded to her. When Stark walked into Athea's room there was blood everywhere. Athea and Accalia were nowhere to be found. The blood was wolf and human, not one droplet was from Athea. But her and Accalia were never found.

Fast forward to right before the events of Loved, Stark finally tells Zoey about Athea, a year and a half after her disappearance. She doesn't take it well but soon gets a call from the High Priestess of the Chicago House of Night. Requesting Zoey's help with the recent disappearance of a fledgling, Layla. The fifth vampyre that has gone missing in the past year and a half. Two fledgling bodies have already been discovered, Savannah and Maia. Still no sign of Athea. Will Zoey and Stark work together to find Athea as well as the two missing fledglings? When they arrive they hear of a lone wolf hiding in the woods 50 miles outside of Chicago. Could that wolf be Accalia?


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Two teenagers walk onto the Chicago House of Night campus with a fully grown wolf following after them but they didn't seem affected by the wolf. They're whispering to each other and laughing at what the other says. They enter the Teacher's section of the House of Night though they walked towards the emptier section of the teacher's section.

"I really enjoyed tonight James," Athea said looking into James' brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, she knew that he wanted to be called Stark but she refused to call him that. "I'm going to miss you when you got to the Tulsa House of Night." Athea looks down to her feet, letting her emotions take over and a single tear went down her face. Stark grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eyes, green eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Athea, you and Accalia could come to Tulsa with me and I'm a sixth-former, I'll be completing the change soon." Athea interrupts Stark.

"You know Tulsa wouldn't accept Accalia and I would have to have Achak travel there as well. Neferet barely accepted Duchess how would she feel about two fully grown wolves. You're forgetting that I'm now a professor here. I can't leave." More tears fall from Athea's eyes as she looks away from Stark. He kisses her on her forehead and hugs her close. Accalia who was resting by Athea's feet, whimpers, sensing Athea's sadness. Athea reaches down and pets Accalia's white ears.

Athea kisses Stark, her lips molding perfectly onto his. He quickly kisses her back, each of them fighting for dominance. Stark grabs Athea's thighs and picks her up, pushing her against the wall. "Stark if we don't stop now I can't get my work done," Athea gasps out as Stark kisses her neck.

"Is that such a bad thing," Stark states as he moves his hand to Athea's ass.

"I have to plan my class schedule for the week."

"Way to kill the mood Athea," Stark jokingly glares at her.

"I could spare a few minutes," Athea says as kisses Stark again pulling him into her room. Accalia sits outside, acting as guard. Around an hour later Stark walks out Athea's room and allows Accalia to walk inside.

Athea sat at her desk, her Animal Studies course work laid out in front of her. Since the majority of Vampyres wouldn't be interested in Animal Studies, Athea has a small number of students. About ten in each of her three classes so thirty students in total. Which was a class size at her High School back in Minnesota. It doesn't take long to plan since she used to help High Priestess Vasilisa plan some of her classes as practice.

Around 8:00 am Athea fell asleep with Accalia laying at the foot of her bed. At 4:00 pm Athea awoke to knocking at her door. Accalia growls out a warning to whoever is outside her door. "Who's there," Athea calls out but the only response she gets is the door getting kicked in. Three men stood in the doorway, all three were human. Athea grabs the sword that's next to her bed, a gift from the Head Warrior, Sólyom. Accalia attacks the shortest man of the three and rips out his throat since she will do anything to protect Athea.

Athea goes after the tallest man, slicing his arm with her sword, but as she was preparing for the next blow the other man grabs her from behind and drugs her. The man Athea sliced with her sword kicks Accalia away causing her to hit the desk and passing out for several minutes. The men fled carrying Athea and their dead friend.

Athea awakes in a dark cell that doesn't have any windows. A man stands in front of the bars to Athea's cell.

"Do you know why you are here," He asks her but he wasn't looking for a response. "Of course you don't. You are now my test subject to find a cure for several diseases. My name is Dr. Ryan and I'll be the only person you will see until you die. Though I plan on keeping you here for a while because your wolf killed my friend Ethan. For that, you will pay." He opens the door to her cell and before Athea could even get up he injects a needle into her arm and she starts to convulse and passes out.

Stark wakes up at 6:30 pm since him and Athea had plans to get breakfast before they had their classes for the day. The walk to the Teacher's section of the House of Night from the Student's section took five minutes. As soon as Stark got to her floor he could smell blood. He walked over to her door seeing a trail of blood leading out of it and the door was broken down. He sees High Priestess Vasilisa in there with Head Warrior Sólyom. Sólyom was picking up Athea's shortsword, a few drops of blood hit the floor as he did so. Several pieces of flesh were on the floor, clearly torn off by a wolf. There were also claws marks on the floor.

"Stark," High Priestess Vasilisa says as she walks over to him. "We will find Athea and Accalia. I have called upon the Sons of Erebus as well as the Vampyre High Council and they will be arriving as soon as they can. You still are being transferred to the Tulsa House of Night, I'm sorry about that."

*Eighteen months later*

Athea watches as the men drag out Willow's bruised and bloody body. Dr. Ryan's testing had gone too far just as it had with Savannah and Maia. Layla whimpers in the corner of their shared cell, Layla knows she will have an injection soon and is scared that it will be her last.

"Layla," Athea calls for her. "You've only been here for three weeks hun, the other girls have each been here for six months. Your next injection will go fine." Athea's last injection was two months ago but she knows that she will have another one soon.

*Three weeks prior*

Zoey Redbird was rearranging her and Stark's things in their room. She finds a photo of him with another girl. She's kissing his cheek, a full vampyre tattoo marks her face. Her eyes are closed, showing perfectly done makeup. There was a note on the back of the photo, 'thank you for the amazing date. Love, Athea.' There was a date on the back of the photo dated two weeks before Stark's move to Tulsa.

At that moment Stark walks into their room, seeing Zoey holding the photo of him and Athea. "Z, I can explain. After that photo was taken Athea went missing, High Priestess Vasilisa told me that she would find her with the help of the Sons Erebus and the High Council but that never happened. No one knows if Athea is alive or dead, Athea was also bonded to a wolf who she named Accalia who also hasn't been seen since."

Zoey walks out of the room as soon as Stark was done with his explanation, needing time to process what he told her. As soon as she leaves the room her phone starts ringing, noticing it's a number that's not on her phone she nervously answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Zoey Redbird. I am Vasilisa, High Priestess of the Chicago House of Night and we need your help. Eighteen months ago a fully changed Vampyre went missing and about every six months a fledging would go missing. We need you and anyone else you would like to bring with you to help us locate the missing vampyre and fledglings."

"I will be on the first flight that can Vasilisa," Zoey says and ends the call. She walks back into the room. Zoey and Stark make eye contact, Stark's brown eyes convey that he is sorry for not telling her about Athea. "Stark pack your bags, we're going to Chicago to help find Athea and the other missing fledglings."


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Athea sat at her desk in her Vampyre sociology class, thinking back to the summer she spent at the Chicago House of Night since she was Marked in June. Technically she's ahead in her classes since she did summer classes. The majority of third formers are ahead since they were all Marked over the summer. Class sizes sadly sat at a fourth of the capacity since not many have been Marked. Though High Priestess Vasilisa told Athea that there would be a new student coming in today and she expects Athea to show them around.

The door suddenly opens, freeing Athea from her daydream. In walks Head Warrior Sólyom with a boy with sandy-brown hair, standing a few inches shorter than Sólyom's six-foot-two frame.

"Welcome James Stark to the Chicago House of Night," High Priestess Vasilisa says, gesturing for James to take a seat next to Athea. "Please take a seat next to Athea, and we will continue our lesson in affinities. Thank you for bringing him to my class Sólyom." Sólyom nods and leaves the room, and James takes his seat next to Athea.

"Hey, Athea," James says as he looks into Athea's green eyes. "You can call me Stark."

"I'd rather not," Athea glares at him. "High Priestess Vasilisa wants me to explain what Vampyre sociology is about and explain your other classes. Vampyre sociology teaches the history of vampyres along with what will happen as each fledgling goes through the Change. It is the basic class for third formers as well as sword fighting, so we probably have that together. I'm sure Head Warrior Sólyom told you what the four years are and showed you your class schedule. Can you please give it to me?"

Stark hands it over, his fingers brushing Athea's as he passes his schedule to her. Her response is just to glare at him. "Each fledgling is required to take at least one physical activity class to keep us in shape, you have two, and your mentor is William Chensy. It's probably why you were given archery as a class, William is an expert marksman."

"It sounds like you know him."

"Today isn't my first day," That's all Athea was willing to tell him about how long she was Marked. She was able to get him to focus on the last bit of lecture before he leans in and whispers, "So do have an affinity?"

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, James."

Their eyes meet, green meeting brown, before Stark sighs, and they both return to paying attention to the lecture. At 8:50 class lets out and Athea collects her things and starts towards her next class, Writing when Stark stops her.

"What do you want, James?"

"Can you show me to literature and poetry," Stark asks. Athea looks over at High Priestess Vasilisa, who nods.

"Fine, I'll also show you to all your classes today."

They walk the short distance to their classes in silence. Neither one wants to pick a fight with each other. Though Athea could tell, he noticed the glared other students gave her. With each glare, Athea just stood taller, trying not to show how much it affected her. As soon as she reaches his classroom, she leaves him and wanders into the nearest bathroom. It was empty.

Athea looks at herself in the mirror and lets a tear drop from her eyes. The door opens, and Blair walks in and instantly notices Athea's tears. "Don't even start Blair, you know this is partially your fault."

"I'm sorry Athea, I wish they didn't treat you like this."

"But you don't even try to stop it, do you?"

With that, Blair looks down in defeat, knowing that she never once helped Athea out. Lucetta, Athea's roommate, walks into the bathroom and glares at Blair. "Can't you see you're not welcome here?" Lucetta questions Blair, never releasing her from the glare. Acknowledging that she was not welcome, Blair left. Lucetta walks over to Athea and helps her clean up her makeup. "I heard you got put on babysitting duty with that new fledgling, Stark, or whatever."

"Vasilisa wants me to show him around today, but I know, based on his ego, we won't get along."

"You never know Thee, you might find yourself attracted to that, I mean you did date, Blair."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of me dating her, Etta. Besides, once he hears the rumors, he won't want to be near me."

"Don't sell yourself short. Thee, you're a bisexual queen, and you know that."

"Thanks, Etta. Now let's get our asses to class. We don't want to piss off Professor Frost anymore than we already have."

They leave the bathroom and head into their writing class just as it turned 9 o'clock.

"If you two are late one more time, you'll have to write a 15-page essay on tardiness," Professor Alexander Frost bellows at them while other students in the room laugh at them. "Quiet! Unless the rest of you want an essay on respect."

Professor Frost continues with the lesson, talking about the importance of point of view. Lecturing that too many shifts in point of view can be detrimental or an improvement in a story. It just depends on who writes it. He draws on and on for the rest of the class but assigned them a short story focusing on shifting points of view. Athea tells Lucetta that she'll meet her at lunch since she has to bring Stark to his next class. She walks over to the literature and poetry room and sees Stark talking to Blair. Athea rushes up to them and looks over at Stark, "Ready to go to archery James?" She meets his brown eyes seeing the confusion at her attitude. She looks over at Blair, meeting her blue eyes, noticing the hurt look in her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you around Stark, bye Athea," Blair says as she walks away with her head down, her midnight locks bouncing as she bows her head.

"What was that about Athea," Stark questions as he follows behind Athea towards his next class.

"Just avoiding the most manipulative person. William does not approve of tardiness, just like Professor Frost, if you ever take one of his classes. The only difference is that William will just make you sit out of the lesson, and Professor Frost will make write long essays on a topic he deems you failed at."

"That sounds awful, but why is Blair 'the most manipulative person'?"

"Once you hear the rumors, your entire viewpoint on me will change."

"Does this rumor have anything to do with people glaring at you?"

"Yes."

Stark, getting the sense she didn't want to talk further about it, stops talking. They walk in silence to the open field that archery takes place at. William instantly sees Athea and rushes over to her. "Here to show everyone how it's done, Athea?"

"William, you know if I'm late to Professor Philyra's music class, she'd come out here and beat your ass. I'm just here on High Priestess Vasilisa orders, James Stark is a new fledgling, and I'm bringing him to his classes today." Athea leaves James with William and heads off to her music class.

Professor Philyra started the class off by talking about music theory and the purpose of this class: to work on their musical abilities. Some students are focused on their instruments and others on their singing. Athea is part of the latter. She doesn't want to be a famous singer or anything of that sort.

Athea joins the signing group in one corner of the room. As she's studying sheet music for a song she chose to work on, Professor Philyra takes her aside. "High Priestess Vasilisa would like to speak with you."

Athea nods and leaves the class and makes her way to Vampyre Sociology room, knowing that there's High Priestess Vasilisa would be. The walk only took five minutes since the music room was on the same floor. No class was in session, so Athea walks right in and sees High Priestess Vasilisa there with Head Warrior Sólyom.

"Athearya, thank you for coming so soon."

"Vasilisa, you know I want you to call me Athea."

"Then, you can call me Isa then."

All three of them share a laugh. Sólyom grabs something out of Vasilisa's desk and hands it to Athea. "We wanted to give you this, you've trained hard Athea, and you earned it." Athea unwraps the gift, and inside is a short sword of her very own. Inside the blade was an amethyst, Athea's favorite gem. The handle was purple, her favorite color. Athea hugs both Sólyom and Vasilisa.

"Why would you give me this?"

"When the Summer Games happen in nine months, we want you to be one of the swordsmen competing."

"I'd be honored."

"Now put that blade somewhere safe and get back to class Athea."

"Thank you, Isa and Sólyom." Athea leaves the classroom and heads towards her shared room with Lucetta. She places the sword inside the chest she keeps in her room. Seeing that class is about to end, she goes to the archery ring to meet up with James.

When she gets there, she watches him hit the bullseye again and again. No wonder he is mentored by William.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. Class. Talk to James. Class. On constant repeat. When Athea's chemistry class ends, she rushes to James' Spanish class. They walk together to their sword fighting class. Athea was excited to see Sólyom again.

Sólyom divides everyone into pairs, telling them to practice the basic attacks and blocks. He had paired Athea and James together. "Don't worry Athea, I'll go easy on you."

"That cocky are you, James? Ever thought that I could beat you."

Athea instantly goes on the attack. Their practice swords clashing against each other. Stark tries to beat her, but Athea presses her blade against his neck. "Yield." Stark does, and they start again. Each time Athea beats him. Sólyom has to approach them and tell them class is over because they were so lost in their own competition.

They put away their blades and walk towards the dining hall. "I'm sorry for being an ass today, Athea."

"It's okay James, I'm sorry for kicking your ass in sword fighting."

"Will, you now tell me how long you've been Marked?"

"I was Marked on June 20th, and I spent all summer here. That's why High Priestess Vasilisa trusted me to give you the tour."

"Can we agree to be better friends?"

"Sure."


End file.
